User talk:Natsue
You can leave me any message here ♥ Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tumblr mi803e0LC61rpkftto1 500.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 03:52, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Of course you can edit it. We're all editors here^^ I have no problem with it at all. I say go for it. Ahaha. Hi, Natsue-chan. Uhm, SSK-chan was asking if people wanted to edit the NaruSaku page, and we both wanted to. I'm finished, and you can edit/rearrange anything you want. I was just asking, though if you were done. Thanks! :P (Skygal648 (talk) 12:19, August 31, 2013 (UTC)) YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!! There's another SasuKarin fan here on the wikia! I love you forever! (OrangeCandyPop (talk) 22:12, August 31, 2013 (UTC)) me too! It's nice meeting a NaruSaku fan here :)))) Thanks for the warm welcome anyway ^_^ MINAKUSHI FOREVA! OMG THEY ARE SO PERF TOGETHER!! <3 KARIN & SASUKE 4 EVAA!<3 THEY ARE PERFECT!!<3 No Problem<3MysticPinkPrincess (talk) 00:56, September 16, 2013 (UTC) What Karin Really Said Blog Post Hi, Natsue-chan. Your recent blog says that I cannot add my own comment in there. Did you put that there for a reason? Hmm...as for my thoughts...I have many of them in, but if you prefer not to hear them due to the comments, then I would not say them. (Skygal648 (talk) 22:56, September 27, 2013 (UTC)) Oh no, haha. It's no problem. (Skygal648 (talk) 01:22, September 29, 2013 (UTC)) Kagura-chan <3 Hey Natsue! Are you *censured* from tumblr?I saw your plea in the *censured*(lol) so I was wondering if I could help at all?Kagura-chan (talk) 01:16, October 13, 2013 (UTC)Kagura-chan Oh and we both have Kagura as our profile pics!! Kagura-chan (talk) 01:17, October 13, 2013 (UTC)Kagura-chan Oh Thank You!! My url is 4everluckystar.tumblr.com, I one of your followers ;). My blog doesn't have a lot of Naruto in it but NaruSaku is my otp of otps (I love them so much T__T). And I was so happy when you started posting Gintama stuff because the fandom is sorta small, which is unfortunate becuase it's such an amazing anime. Kagura-chan (talk) 02:39, October 13, 2013 (UTC) WAIT you mean the latest Gintama chapter? Omg no I didn't see it yet. Do you have the link or something because this arc is going to be sooo good specially since it might deal with Gin's war days. And what if Katsura gets invovled? asdfghjkl I'M SO EXCITED! (oh and I'll probably use tumblr to message you if that's okay)Kagura-chan (talk) 03:50, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Help Hello Natsue-san, I'm sorry for this, but could you help me talking with Jonathan? It's not hard for me to understand what he's saying when he speaks in spanish, but when I'm the one that need talk I completely suck. I would usually just speak with him in english or use the google translator, but since it's an important matter, i would prefer to be clear. Thanks! Hikaru89 (talk) 20:36, October 21, 2013 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH!! So, idk if you saw the current forum discussion the change of the NaruHina profile pic, but me and SSK-san decided to chose 10 pics from the suggestions and then the users will vote for the top 3 pics that will be in a poll for everyone to vote. But, since Jonathan was the one that suggested the change, we also decided that after the top 3 pics are chosed, he can chose a 4th picture to be put in the poll too. So could you plz plz translate this for me, so he doesn't get confused about it? If it's easier to directly tell him that you can do that too. Whatever is easier for you. Thanks again Hikaru89 (talk) Exactly! The diference between the two voting sessions is just that only users will vote for the top 3 while poll with the 4 pics can be voted my anonymous too, just like the poll at the main page. Hmmm... Probably at his talk page. But it doesn't make much diference either. Thanks Hikaru89 (talk) hello! i've seen your are one of the few recent active editor of narusaku page and i was want to ask you something hope you dont mind..ive recently found on youtube a narusaku moment and i was wondering if you could help me figure out from which episode ,arc it is and if its a filler or not..its a nice narusaku moment and its a pity not to be added..you can add it too if you want..here is the link sry i forgot to sign Natalieuciha (talk) 07:09, October 26, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccv2fKY016o Thank you, Natsue! I hop I do, too. (PinkGirl-san (talk) 13:36, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) hi natsue i just wanted to tell u ,u are right when u said that we should use only manga scans in the canoon part.now that i think about i agree 100%..i want to apologize since i was the one who started the whole edition poll fuss,i really didnt knew that the results would turn out this way.,o and what u said about some ppl saying this wiki is biased, it really makes me no wonder Natalieuciha (talk) 13:12, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I just saw it, and yes I think it would be great to associate both wikis. It's good to have another version of the wiki for a diferent language ^^ Any help feel free to ask and I'll see what I can do ;) Hikaru89 (talk) 17:03, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Sure, of course. If there's anything in those pages that is not very clear, feel free to change it too ^^ Hikaru89 (talk) Hola Natsue Cómo estas Natsue lo que te venia a preguntar es algo sencillo en realidad, mi pregunta es vas a seguir editanto en wiki parejas naruto porque si no lo vas a hacer lo único que puedo hacer es quitarte tu flag como administradora ya que para serlo se necesita mas que solamente venir y editar algo, tenes que venir hacer pregntas y todo eso no solamente eso así que si te interesa dejame un mensaje en mi discusión y si no hay actividad en 2 semanas empezando hoy ese plazo te quito tu flag David hyuga uzumaki Talk 02:37, February 28, 2014 (UTC)